El plan maestro
by Johanna Astrum
Summary: [Fic participante para Más de mil palabras: Fickeando Fanarts, del Foro ¡Siéntate!] Inuyasha está cansado de ser siempre él al que sientan. Todo cambia cuando un día Miroku y él idean el plan perfecto no sólo para librarse del rosario por un rato, esos dos tienen algo más en mente ¿que será?
_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, este fanfic es solo para fines de entretenimiento y participa en la Actividad: **"Más de mil palabras": Fickeando Fanarts del Foro ¡Siéntate!**_

* * *

 **"El plan maestro"**

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

-¡Osuwari!

El cuerpo de Inuyasha rápidamente impacto contra el piso mientras maldecía a la pelinegra, pero si es que caer desde la copa de un árbol a la velocidad del enojo de Kagome no era doloroso, entonces el hanyou no sabía que otra cosa lo era.

Tras pasar los segundos correspondientes al hechizo, lo primero que hizo Inuyasha fue buscar con la mirada a la pelinegra, pues su preciada y respingona nariz no era de mucha ayuda después de ser brutalmente aplastada por la tierra y quedar impregnada de esta.

-¡Hay maldita Kagome!

La muchacha en cuestión ya no se encontraba cerca del campamento, se había ido furiosa en dirección a las aguas termales en compañía de su querida amiga Sango. Mientras se bañaban las dos jóvenes compartían sus quejas; Sango se lamentaba por que el monje de nuevo había vuelto a insinuarse a una bonita joven de una aldea cercana por donde pasaron ese día, por su parte Kagome se dedicaba a quejarse enfurruñada, Inuyasha había vuelto a insultarla por "cocinar su horrible comida y no la deliciosa comida ninja", según él, ¿cómo no iba a decir osuwari con todas sus fuerzas? Se lo tenía totalmente merecido por tonto.

Mientras tanto en el campamento igualmente los dos hombres se dedicaban a proferir en contra de las dos chicas, su relación era confusa hasta para ellos mismos, las dimensiones de su amistad eran extrañas, cambiantes como el viento pero siempre era discreta. Así que no importaba cuanto pelearan y se enfadaran, ya que algo mucho más poderoso los unía formando un lazo irrompible, y eso era claramente lo incoherente, misterioso, inexplicable, inimaginable y complicado que era entendedor a _"sus dos chicas."_ No sólo era comprenderlas cuando se enojaban sin motivo aparente (insultar su comida, perseguir a chicas bonitas y golpear de vez en cuando a Shippo no contaba como un motivo para ellos), si no también era escuchar sus preocupaciones (por increíble que parezca), entenderlas (lo intentaban con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo no siempre lo lograban) y lo más difícil (para nuestro hanyou); dejarlas desahogarse, es decir llorar en sus hombros de vez en cuando. Esto último lo preferían hacer entre ellas, así que no era mucho problema.

-¿Inuyasha como eres tan tonto para decirle a la señorita Kagome eso?- aventuro el monje mientras se recargaba en un árbol. Siempre pensó que su amigo no pensaba antes de hablar.

-¡Cállate Miroku! Es culpa de Kagome que siempre se enoja por todo-¿Qué creía ese monje, que no le gustaba la deliciosa comida de la pelinegra? Ja! Le encantaba, pero era más gracioso cuando le hacía creer que no, además las mujeres siempre se quejaban de todo, en especial esa. Miró al monje con el ceño fruncido.

-No me mires así Inuyasha, siempre te he dicho que a las mujeres se les trata como a una flor…con amor, cariño.… -no pudo evitar imaginar a la exterminadora vestida de verde y la cara pintada en forma de pétalos, movía las manos y arrugaba la cara con gestos divertidos. Soltó una risita, gracias a Kami que las mujeres no leían mentes a distancia.

-¡Feh! Solo dices eso por qué quieres aprovecharte de las mujeres cada que tienes oportunidad libidinoso. Además si no tuviera este estúpido rosario, Kagome no se atrevería a regañarme como lo hace.

Miroku se imaginó rápidamente a Kagome enojada aventando a su amigo piedras, libros, todo tipo de objetos y es que a una mujer enfadaba no le importa la fuerza de su oponente o su sexo, de hecho no le importa nada. Pobre Inuyasha, pero bueno soñar es soñar.

-Siempre te quejas por que te sienta, pero te lo ganas a pulso Inuyasha.

-Claro, hablas como si Sango no te golpeara a ti también- se burló Inuyasha.

-Sabes que a Sango le gusta demostrar su afecto de una forma muy diferente, pero eso no importa, ¿sabes Inuyasha? porque Mushin decía que todos los hombres con una mujer a su lado, sin importar su edad, pagaban por todas sus malas acciones y aquí nos ves amigo, sufriendo.- declaró dramáticamente el monje.

-Eso no es cierto…Sesshomaru no sufre para nada y tiene a Rin con él. Seguramente el monje te lo dijo borracho.

 _De hecho_ -pensó Miroku- _los dos estábamos borrachos._

-Tal vez, ¿pero sabes que Inuyasha? Nosotros podemos hacer que Sesshomaru pague por todas las veces que te ha insultado- eso llamo rápidamente la atención de nuestro hanyou.

-¿Cómo? Ya lo he intentado todo y cuando al fin lo había hecho, le crece el maldito brazo con magia. –expresó burlón.

-¡Eso es! Magia. – respondió con satisfacción, conocía un hechizo para traspasar el rosario de un cuerpo a otro, si lo hacía correctamente duraría unos momentos pero si lo aprovechaban bien, sería sublime.- ¡Hey Inuyasha! ¿Sabes cuándo vuelve Sesshomaru?

-¿Qué voy a saber yo cuando vuelve ese…- la mirada del monje lo decía todo. Tenía una idea y él estaba totalmente a su disposición. Se levantó rápidamente del piso. – espera, deja voy a preguntarle a Kagome, ella seguro lo sabe.

Salió disparado en dirección a las aguas termales, y tal vez fue la euforia del momento o igual iba demasiado rápido como para detenerse a tiempo, fuera lo que fuera, los gritos femeninos no se hicieron esperar al igual que los furiosos "siéntate" de Kagome. Sería mejor que hicieran el hechizo rápido.

Una semana. Eso fue lo que tardó Sesshomaru en volver a la aldea con Rin. Todos esperaban que ella se quedaría más tiempo para aprender de Kaede pero tanto ella como Sesshomaru estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar que la chica (Rin ya era toda una señorita) hiciera con su vida lo que más quería y eso obviamente era viajar con el Señor Sesshomaru.

Pero no todo era fácil, la tierna niñita que siempre decía alegremente – _Señor Sesshomaru_ \- ya no era la misma, tenía cambios de humor, momentos de tristeza sin sentido e incluso momentos donde todo estaba en su contra (palabras suyas) y se ponía furiosa por lo mismo, así que sin saberlo, Inuyasha y Miroku tropezaron con la ocasión perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan, pues Rin se encontraba en este último.

Llevaron a cabo su plan una mañana, tenían absolutamente todo planeado. Inicialmente Miroku les hablarían a las chicas de una aguas termales a unas cuantas aldeas de distancia, ellas por supuesto aceptarían encantadas diciendo que era muy considerado al sugerir un tiempo de relajación, después Inuyasha buscaría a Rin para charlar amenamente con ella y como no queriendo la cosa le recordarían todas las veces que Sesshomaru había sido grosero (mezquino y brutal sonaba mucho mejor, pero desconocían si la chica entendía el significado, además de que no quería ser muy obvio) con las demás personas, animales y hasta cosas si era necesario. Entonces comenzaría la mejor parte, porque Rin al darse cuenta de las cosas malas que hacía Sesshomaru iría en su busca para darle un escarmiento ya que Inuyasha mencionaría superficialmente que podría prestarle el rosario sólo para enseñarle a Sesshomaru una lección, después de eso todo lo que podía pasar era lo inevitable. Unos cuantos "siéntate" no estarían mal. Considerando que todo esto fue planeado de acuerdo a la lógica de un monje libidinoso y un hanyou quejoso.

El primero obstáculo surgió cuando Miroku busco a las chicas para decirles de las aguas termales, todo marchaba como debía hasta que Sango mencionó que a Rin también le gustaría ir, pues la pobre chica viajaba sola con un demonio altivo y una criatura verde ruidosa ¿Cuándo le iba a dar tiempo de disfrutar un relajante baño? Todo se complicó cuando Kagome apoyo a su amiga y entre las dos, listas como sólo ellas, comenzaron a sospechar los motivos del monje al no aceptar que invitaran Rin. Y justamente tuvo que decir el argumento más disparatado que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

\- Rin no puede acompañarlas porque le duele el cabello, ella misma me lo dijo. –anunció el monje convencido, las mujeres siempre se preocupaban por su cabello.

-¿El cabello? mmm… ¿no será el cuero cabelludo monje Miroku?- corrigió la pelinegra.

-Eh claro, el ¿cue… el cuero cabelludo? Si, el cuero cabelludo- ya no estaba tan convencido. Trago lentamente.

-Si va con nosotras va a mejorar su dolor ¿estás seguro de que dijo cuero cabelludo?- insistió.

-Totalmente.

-¿Nos estas diciendo tontas?- esta vez fue la exterminadora la que pregunto.

-Jamás les diría semejante cosa ¿por quién me están tomando?- comenzó a preocuparse, ¿es que había dicho algo malo?

-Sí, nos está diciendo tontas- declaró Sango a Kagome. Las dos ahora parecían muy enfadadas.

-Claro que no, yo nunca les he dicho tontas.- se apresuró a corregirla el monje. Eso no pintaba nada bien.

-Nos estas diciendo tontas porque nadie sabe aquí, más que Sango, que es el cuero cabelludo monje Miroku…. –pronunció lentamente Kagome, Miroku volteó a ver a Sango, ella a su vez le lanzaba rayos por los ojos enfadada. Diablos.

-Bueno señoritas, verán…yo solo quería…

Un segundo después estaba corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, _-nunca trates de engañar a una mujer-_ se repetía el monje mientras esquivaba el hiraikotsu y una roca y con dos mujeres persiguiéndolo furibundas.

Inuyasha tampoco la tuvo fácil, además de que nunca fue bueno para pensar rápido. Su _"amena charla"_ resultó ser un discurso repleto de frases sueltas, gruñidos y una que otra oración - _Ese desgraciado de Sesshomaru siempre trata a todos como animales_ -, _-¡siéntalo, siéntalo_!- fue lo más coherente que pudo decir, sin embargo fue más que suficiente para irritar más de lo que ya estaba a Rin (hoy su cabello era un desastre y lo odiaba), tanto que lo único que quería hacer era callarlo de una buena vez. _-Kami ya no puedo más_ \- se decía la chica mientras cerraba los ojos. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. No se percató de que Inuyasha no traía el rosario.

Sesshomaru ya estaba fastidiado de ver a tantas personas tanto tiempo, así que se fue en busca de Rin, busco su olor y obtuvo doble recompensa al detectar el olor de su medio hermano cerca del de ella, decidió que lo iba a molestar un poco antes de irse. Lo mismo hizo Inuyasha, sólo que él prefirió refugiarse atrás de los arbustos más próximos. El espectáculo estaba por comenzar ¿Dónde estaría Miroku?

Estaba llegando Sesshomaru cuando sintió una presión en el cuello _-¿pero qué diablos?-_ se dijo. No tuvo tiempo de hacer otra cosa porque un claro y potente grito resonó en el bosque. Era Rin.

-¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari!

Un pesado cuerpo cayó con estrépito a la tierra, un sonriente Inuyasha contemplaba la escena con brazos cruzados desde los arbustos y una crecida Rin se queda afónica. Perfecto.

* * *

 **Palabras: 1,785**

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo verdad? Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. Ese Inu y Miroku son unos loquillos.**

 **Agradezco a Ma´am Morgan, alias Capitana por que aunque soy nueva en el foro me ha permitido participar en este reto ¡Gracias lo he disfrutado un montón!**

 **La historia fue inspirada en un divertido Fanart, así que si quieren echarle un vistazo no duden en ir al foro ¡Siéntate!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
